worldofempiresfandomcom-20200215-history
Imperial Army Order of Battle (Armored and Artillery)
Squad Armor Section An Armor Section was considered as a "Squad" despite the fact that is never deployed independent of its armor platoon. An Armor Section contained either three light tanks, two medium tanks or one heavy tank. Tanks that the Imperial Army used are: *S-1 FireHawke Heavy Repulsortank (Heavy - 5 crew) *TX-225 GAVr "Occupier" combat assault tank (Heavy - 3 crew) *Imperial Repulsortank 1-H (Medium - 5 crew) *Imperial-class Repulsortank Mark II (Medium - 5 crew) *TX-225 GAVw "Occupier" combat assault tank (Medium - 3 crew) *2-M Saber-class repulsor tank (Medium - 2 crew) *Scout-class 2-M Repulsor Tank (Light - 2 crew) *TX-130T fighter tank (Light - 2 Crew) *Salvage-class Heavy recovery vehicle (Recovery vehicle - 10 crew) Artillery Section Similar to the Armor Section, the Artillery Section is considered a "Squad". It consists of either two light artillery pieces of one medium/heavy artillery piece. Rarely Artillery Sections deployed independent or attached to another unit in a process known as "grafting" to support. All Self-Propelled variants had a crew of 25 and could be minimally operated with 12 crew members. *Self-Propelled Medium Artillery (SPMA) *Self-Propelled Heavy Artillery (SPHA) *Self-Propelled Heavy Artillery-Concussion missile launcher (SPHA-C) *Self-Propelled Heavy Artillery-Ion cannon (SPHA-I) *Self-Propelled Heavy Artillery-Mass-driver cannon (SPHA-M) *Self-Propelled Heavy Artillery-Thermobaric launcher (SPHA-F) *Unstable Terrain Artillery Transport (UT-AT - 6 crew) Walker Section A Walker Section was made up of Imperial walkers. Walker Section's were either made up of 2 light walkers or 1 heavy walker. The most common walker sections were that of AT-ATs and AT-STs, others were used in limited quantities or were specially assigned to specific locations. *All Terrain Defense Pod (AT-DP, Light - 2 crew) *All Terrain Armored Transport (AT-AT, Heavy - 5 crew) *All-Terrain Exploration Droid (AT-ED, Light, no organic crew) *All Terrain Force Reconnaissance Walker (AT-FRW, Light, 2 crew) *All Terrain Scout Transport (AT-ST, Light, 2 crew) Platoon Armor Platoon The Armor Platoon was comprised of 4 Armor Sections, it included a number of tanks and crew members. It also included two Repulsorlift squads trained as engineers and mechanics with additional parts for repairs. Artillery Platoon Artillery Platoons were comprised of four artillery sections. Company Attack Armor Company The most generic formation of the Imperial Armored Corps, the Attack Armor Company comprised four armor platoons. Breakthrough Armor Company Trained specifically for fast paced, intense breakthrough missions. The Breakthrough Armor Company consisted of four armor platoons but the support unit traditionally attached stayed at battalion headquarters, this usually rendered the unit with supplies for 72 hours before they were rendered combat inefficient. Artillery Company (Battery) Artillery Company's consisted of four artillery platoons. The command element was smaller with the same 23 support personnel but only 70 droids. Fire support was traditionally routed through battalion headquarters but could be overridden as the Artillery Company Captain had authority to respond to fire-missions unless a direct order from battalion headquarters. Battalion Armor Battalion Armor battalions were highly mobile forces and lacked any means to permanently garrison a position. It was composed of one breakthrough armor company, two attack armor company, one repulsorlift company. In an armor battalion the HQ was entirely mobile and transported in mobile repulsor vehicles; traditionally 24 vehicles. The armor battalion HQ had 23 additional support personnel. Artillery Battalion Artillery battalions composed three artillery batteries (companies) and one assault company attached to it. Category:Imperial military